1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, in particular, to a 3D liquid crystal display and a frame structure thereof with a design of rubber frame wall having different widths at different positions to prevent the frame glue between the color filter substrate and the thin-film transistor substrate from being separated by force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the continuous progress of display technology, the liquid crystal display is mass produced and widely used. It is no doubt that the liquid crystal display has become the mainstream of the flat panel display technology. In addition, because the 3D image contents such as 3D movies and 3D video games are continuously released in the market, the trend that the 3D image display development has entered into the family and personal market from the movie theater is reflected. Therefore, various manufacturers develop and manufacture LCD apparatuses with 3D display function to meet consumer's demand.
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, 3D actuation elements 12 (a liquid crystal polymer (LCP) lens film 120, an upper switching unit 122, and a lower switching unit 124) are often directly adhered on the display panel 10 (a color filter substrate CF and a thin-film transistor substrate TFT) of the 3D liquid crystal display 1 released in the market to achieve 3D display effect. Wherein, the color filter substrate CF and the thin-film transistor substrate TFT of the display panel 10 are adhered together by the frame glue FG, and the upper switching unit 122 and the lower switching unit 124 are also adhered together by the frame glue FG.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, once the edges of the 3D actuation element 12 and the display panel 10 are not aligned, there will be a distance existed between the edge of the 3D actuation element 12 and the edge of the display panel 10. Under the effect of the increased weight of the 3D actuation element 12, when the shock test of percent reduction in area is performed, the reaction force acted on the display panel 10 will be enlarged at the same time. At this time, the weight of the 3D actuation element 12 will pull the color filter substrate CF, and the frame glue FG between the color filter substrate CF and the thin-film transistor substrate TFT will be separated by a horizontal shear stress, so that the frame glue FG will fail to adhere the color filter substrate CF and the thin-film transistor substrate TFT, and the display of the 3D liquid crystal display 1 will become abnormal.